Ai ja Nai?
by crimson.scar
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si Eiri se enamorará a primera vista del vocalista pelirosa? ¿Sería capaz de demostrarle su amor como fuera para conquistarlo? Sobre todo cuando Shuichi asegura que... ¡El escritor le es totalmente indiferente! UA
1. Prólogo

**Aclaraciones: La historia de Gravitation ni sus personajes me pertenece. Pertenecen a la magnífica mangaka Maki Murakami.  
Esta historia tiene contenido Yaoi así que si eres menor de edad o no tienes el criterio adecuado, será mejor que te abstengas a leerla.**

**Prólogo  
**

El famoso escritor de novelas, Yuki Eiri, se encontraba frente al imponente edificio de "NG · Records" del cual era el presidente su molesto y siempre impertinente cuñado, Seguchi Tohma. Hacía varias semanas que Tohma venía insistiéndole para que colaborará con la composición de las canciones que formarían parte del nuevo sencillo de una de las bandas formada más recientemente en NG, claro que en todas las ocasiones se había negado rotundamente, pero nadie como él sabía el poder de convencimiento que poseía Tohma, si se lo proponía podía llegar a ser un chantajista, acosador, pero sobre todas las cosas un fastidioso hasta extremos alarmantes solo por conseguir lo que quería. Y es que aún recordaba el exagerado número de llamadas y los constantes acosos que recibía por parte del rubio, el cual se la pasaba insistiéndole para que aceptara, ofreciéndole incluso cuantiosas cantidades de dinero y múltiples beneficios que le aseguraba le serían de ayuda para promocionar sus obras, por supuesto que él no necesitaba nada de eso. Sólo que si deseaba poder librarse de su inútil cuñado por algún tiempo, tendría que acceder a sus peticiones, a fin de cuentas, no podría resultar tan malo, ¿Cierto?

Sin más, y observando las enormes puertas de cristal del edificio con cierto recelo, se adentró al interior del lugar, rezando internamente para no encontrarse con ninguna persona molesta, aunque, hablando de personas molestas, la primera que identificó fue a la pelirroja recepcionista que no le quitaba la vista de encima, la verdad es que no estaba nada mal, pero claro, en la cama era otro asunto diferente, y es que prácticamente ya había tirado con todo el personal femenino del edificio, pero siempre se aburría rápidamente. Además de que todas esas mujeres eran del tipo que creía que una noche de sexo daba como resultado un matrimonio de por vida. Ja, ¿Yuki Eiri casado? Ni en los sueños más descabellados de algún fan eso era posible.

Restándole importancia a aquella mujer, se dirigió rumbo al ascensor, presionó el botón correcto para que el aparatejo descendiera y esperó en silencio, convenciéndose de que las cosas no iban tan mal por el momento. Pero eso cambió cuando, al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, la perspectiva de las cosas dio un drástico giro. Y es que casi olvida que uno de los mayores inconvenientes era que uno de los vocalistas de aquella agrupació era nada más y nada menos que… Sakuma Ryuichi, ex-integrante del famoso grupo Nittle Grasper y entrañable amigo de Tohma. Pero a pesar de que nunca había convivido demasiado tiempo con él, el extravagante carácter que poseía había hecho que lo odiase, y es que no era muy común ver a personas de treinta y tantos años saltando por ahí entonando canciones para niños, eso y el estúpido conejo rosado que siempre cargaba para todos lados, lo habían convertido en su enemigo por naturaleza. Y precisamente era a él a quién tenía que venir a encontrarse, hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y entró al ascensor, ignorando olímpicamente al cantante y tal vez se estaba volviendo loco tan pronto, pero pareció ver como este esbozaba una sonrisa socarrona ante su llegada, antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Es un placer verte de nuevo, Eiri-chan – El escritor lo maldijo internamente, maldita la hora en la que le pareció buena idea ir por el estúpido ascensor, debió de haber supuesto que hoy era uno de esos días en que tomar las escaleras eran la mejor opción, aunque lo más posible era que después su mala condición física le pasará factura, pero cualquier cosa era más tolerable.

– Además me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado colaborar con nosotros, estoy seguro de que no te defraudaremos – Continuó el peliverde ante el inminente silencio de Yuki – Y apuesto a que te agradarán los demás integrantes – "Claro, sobre todo si son igual de idiotas que tú" se limitó a pensar el rubio, mientras continuaba callado, dándole a entender al loco del conejo ese que no pensaba dirigirle la palabra, por lo menos no en el trayecto. Por suerte, no faltó mucho para que escucharan la (también molesta) alarma que indicaba que uno de los dos había llegado a su destino y para su suerte el vocalista salió corriendo por el pasillo seguido de una nube de polvo, no sin antes despedirse con un animoso "Será un placer trabajar contigo" al que el escritor respondió con un irónico "El gusto será mío" antes de que las puertas del ascensor volviesen a cerrarse.

Después de algunos minutos, que parecieron una eternidad para nuestro rubio, Yuki ya se encontraba frente a la oficina del ex-tecladista, en la cual ingresó de mala gana, dirigiéndose hacia una de las sillas más cercanas, donde se dejó caer pesadamente prosiguiendo a sobarse la sien con el índice y el pulgar, mientras Tohma le observaba con una sonrisa divertida.

- Parece que la estás pasando bien, Eiri-san – Se mofó Tohma, aún mirando a Yuki, quién le echó una de esas características miradas asesinas que le salían tan bien.

- Será responsabilidad tuya todos los daños físicos y psicológicos con los que termine después de este trabajito. – Soltó Eiri exasperado, como lo sacaba de quicio la estúpida sonrisa que su cuñado parecía tener tatuada en el rostro, además esa miradita cargada de burla que le estaba lanzando el de ojos verdes no ayudaba en nada. Así que el escritor prefirió apresurar un poco las cosas antes de que su salud mental se viera realmente afectada.

- Bien, dejémonos de jueguitos estúpidos y vayamos directo al grano, será mejor comenzar a trabajar cuanto antes. – "Para salir más rápido de aquí" fue la parte que decidió omitir Yuki, pero era la pura verdad, entre más pronto terminará los asuntos pendientes que tenía allí, más rápido podría largarse de ese maldito lugar.

- Vaya, parece que de verdad estás entusiasmado. – Y ahí volvía Tohma con sus comentarios llenos de sarcasmo – Seguro te llevarás bien con los demás componentes de la banda. – Era la segunda vez que escuchaba aquello _y eso no le parecía para nada un buen presagio_. Como de costumbre, Eiri decidió no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto y seguir a su cuñado hacia el estudio donde comenzarían sus arduas (y prometedoramente molestas) horas de trabajo.


	2. La Banda

**Aclaraciones: La historia de Gravitation ni sus personajes me pertenece. Pertenecen a la magnífica mangaka Maki Murakami.  
Esta historia tiene contenido Yaoi así que si eres menor de edad o no tienes el criterio adecuado, será mejor que te abstengas a leerla.**

**Capítulo 1. La banda**

Ryuichi se encontraba en el estudio donde solían ensayar, estaba sentado en el suelo con un libro para colorear, mientras pedía la opinión de Kumagoro sobre cuál sería el color adecuado para las flores del dibujo. Hiro parecía demasiado entretenido afinando las cuerdas de su guitarra y tocando algunos acordes, distrayéndose de vez en cuando para mirar la hora en el reloj de pared. Pero la paz que pocas veces lograba alcanzarse, se veía interrumpida por Suguru, a quién las horas de convivencia con Sakano-san parecían haberle afectado, pues se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro del estudio, con un gesto de notoria desesperación en el rostro, parecía que dentro de poco tendría un ataque nervioso.

- Sabía que no podíamos confiar en Shindou – aseguró al soltar palabras atrabancadas – Tohma está a punto de llegar y no hay ni la mínima señal de vida por su parte. – El silencio fue inevitable, los otros parecían demasiado tranquilos a pesar de este suceso, e intentaron no verse afectados restándole importancia a lo que decía el chico.

- Tranquilízate, ya sabemos como es Shuichi, debemos confiar en él – Hiro fue quien decidió hablar para darle algo de ánimos a Suguru. Era cierto que ya faltaba prácticamente nada para la hora en la que habían acordado sería la reunión, pero Shuichi era un caso especial. Todos sabían que su punto fuerte no era la puntualidad, y mucho menos ahora que su amigo se encontraba viviendo solo. Era obvio que con la simple ayuda del despertador el vocalista no había logrado levantarse y llegar a tiempo.

- Hai, hai, ¡Ryuichi y Kumagoro no da están seguros de que Shu-chan llegará a tiempo! – secundó el cantante peliverde al ver que los ánimos de Fujisaki no cambiaban. Todos se sobresaltaron y sintieron una sensación de alivio al escuchar como la puerta se abría de golpe. Sin embargo su buen humor y optimismo se esfumaron cuando reconocieron la figura de cierto rubio de pelo largo que se encontraba debajo del marco de la puerta, apuntándoles con lo que parecías ser una metralleta alguna arma peligrosa que seguramente no era legal, y que nunca sabrían de donde salían.

- Well, boys. – Comenzó K al tiempo que carraspeaba para llamar completamente su atención – Tohma está es camino así que… - Apuntó a cada uno de los presentes cuando cayó en cuenta de algo, sólo había tres personas en la sala cuando debían de ser cuatro, alguien faltaba y el rubio no tardó demasiado en caer en cuenta de quien se trataba. Faltaba una cabellera pelirosa entre todos ellos. – Wait! – K comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar con la no muy probable idea de que aquel chicho se encontrara escondido en algún sitio al no querer estar en la reunión, pero se llevó una decepción al no encontrarlo por ningún sitio. – Where's Shuichi? – Decidió preguntarles a los otros integrantes pero se vio interrumpido cuando una voz bastante familiar le llamó.

- Mr. K – Todos se giraron para observar al recién llegado sin percatarse de la otra persona también presente.

-Good morning, Tohma. – Antes de dirigirse al presidente de NG, K les envió una mirada significativa, con la amenaza que sin palabras ya era bastante clara, si Shindou no se aparecía allí en los próximos 5 minutos, todos pagarían las consecuencias, y era seguro que serían bastante graves y también que habrían posibles varios heridos.

- Eiri-san – el aludido dio un paso al frente ante la mención de Seguchi, seguido de la mirada de todos, rodeado de esa aura de altivez que lo caracterizaba dio una mirada a todos. Algunos rostros le parecían bastante familiares (sobre todo el del idiota zoofílico), tal vez los habría visto en algunos carteles, ya que según Tohma, la mayoría procedía de una banda famosa que se había desintegrado _debido a los problemas personales de uno de los integrantes.  
_  
- Bien, les presentó a Yuki Eiri – Continuó Tohma tras algunos instantes, dirigiéndose sobre todo a los chicos del grupo. Aparentemente aún sin notar la ausencia de uno de ellos. – A partir de la próxima semana Eiri-san estará colaborando con ustedes para la creación de las nuevas letras.  
– Seguchi pareció notar que había demasiado silencio, fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que Shindou no se encontraba allí. - ¿Dónde está…? – Pero la pregunta quedó en el aire.

- Mucho gusto Eiri-chan, yo soy Sakuma Ryuichi y el es Kumagoro, repito de nueva cuenta que será todo un honor trabajar contigo. – Ryu le ofreció la mano amistosamente con el conocimiento de que Eiri lo ignoraría, y así fue. Pero al menos había logrado distraer a Tohma por unos momentos; pero los ánimos ya empezaban a caldearse por lo que el siguiente en presentarse fue Hiro.

- Nakano Hiroshi, guitarrista del grupo, un placer. – El pelirrojo le ofreció también la mano en una muestra de cordialidad, pero sufrió lo mismo que el cantante, pues lo único que hizo el rubio fue asentir mecánicamente, al aburrirle bastante eso de las presentaciones.

- Él es Fujisaki Suguru – volvió a intervenir Ryuichi al notar que el menor de ellos aún seguí en su ataque de pánico ante la falta de uno de ellos, Shuichi debía de llegar pronto si no se verían en serios problemas, y eso no les convenía para nada.

- One of the… - K estaba a punto de aclarar un poco las cosas cuando un torbellino lo interrumpió, el cual casi derribaba completamente la puerta del lugar, dejando a algunos contrariados y a otros con una sonrisa en el rostro. El recién llegado se inclinó para apoyarse en sus rodillas y tomar largas bocanadas de aire, para tranquilizarse después de correr durante todo el trayecto.  
Yuki se quitó las gafas oscuras para poder observar mejor a quien recientemente había llegado, y su punto de vista pareció cambiar un poco al reconocer a una chiquilla, según él, tenía entendido que todos los integrantes eran hombres, así que no esperaba eso. Y decidió que su mejor presentación sería decir una de las frases sarcásticas que, en este momento no serían de mucha ayuda.

- Comprobamos la teoría de que las mujeres siempre llegan tarde a todos los sitios. – Con esto se ganó la mirada desconcertada de todos los presentes, incluso la sonrisa de Tohma desapareció de su rostro por algunos instantes. Seguida de las risas casi histéricas de Ryuichi y Hiro, que no cabían en la sorpresa de que su compañero fuera confundido.

Parecía que todos estaban esperando a que alguien corrigiera a al escritor, pero nadie lo hizo. Así que Shuichi fue el que decidió aclararle las cosas al idiota que le había confundido con una chica, y es que para él no existía un insulto más grande que ese mismo. Con paso decidido se plantó frente a él y levantó el rostro ante la evidente diferencia de alturas y por instantes, el pelirosa se olvidó de su objetivo cuando se topó con la mirada dorada de aquel sujeto. Pero recobró rápidamente la compostura ante la intensidad con que Yuki le miraba, ya se podía imaginar todas las cochinadas que el rubio ese se estaba imaginando, y es que no era la primera vez que lo miraban de esa manera.

- Mira, lamento decepcionarlo pero… - Eiri no le prestó atención al niño, se sentía un completo idiota al haber confundido a ese chiquillo con una mujer, ya que ahora que lo miraba con mayor atención era claro su género. Lo observó de arriba abajo, Shu llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla rasgado en varias zonas que combinaba con una playera morada que rezaba la frase con letras negras "I'm single, because I'm smart" que logró arrancarle una sonrisa. Indudablemente se traba de un hombre pero tampoco estaba nada mal. Pero lo que más lo impresionó fueron ese par de ojos violetas que tenían un brillo poco singular, estaban llenos de vida, y reflejaban todo lo que el chico sentía.

- Mi nombre es Shuichi Shindou y soy EL vocalista de este grupo. – La voz de aquella personita lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, y algo que nadie se esperaba fue que el ojidorado le ofreciera la palma a Shuichi.

- Un placer conocerte, soy Eiri Uesagi. – Pero fue mayor la sorpresa, pues Shu había ignorado totalmente al rubio y lo había dejado allí, con la mano extendida, no sin antes haberle mirado fríamente, advirtiéndole que no se acercara a él. Dejando al escritor también sorprendido, pues el cantante rápidamente cambió de carácter al dirigirse a su americano manager, a quien le rogaba con lloriqueos como niño pequeño porque le perdonara el haberse retrasado. Siendo apoyado por Sakuma quien se encontraba prácticamente pegado a su espalda como garrapata berreando igual que el de cabello rosado.

- De acuerdo, ahora que ya conoces a los chicos de _STORM_. – Los cuatro miembros, incluido el manager, se giraron para mirar con más atención a Tohma, - Tenemos que prepararnos para asegurarnos de su éxito total. – el ex-tecladista de Nittle Grasper comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida, esperando a que Yuki le siguiera, dándose cuenta de las miradas que este le lanzaba al de pelo rosa.

- ¿Qué opinas de ellos, Eiri-san? – Le cuestionó Seguchi a Eiri, que se encontraba totalmente confundido al ser la primera vez que alguien del mismo sexo le atraía tanto.

- Parece que esto se pondrá interesante. – Contestó el escritor con total sinceridad, con la constante presencia de cierta mirada amatista en la mente.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Notas de la "Autora":

Según tengo claro, está prohibido escribir notas aquí, pero no me convencía el hecho de ponerlas en mi perfil, ya que probablemente nadie las leería.

Por el momento los capítulos de la historia serán de poca extensión, por lo menos hasta que tenga bien claro que rumbo empezará a tomar la historia, es obvio que Yuki y Shuichi tendrán una relación, pero no sé cuales existirán antes que esta surja.  
Me gustaría que me dieran su opnión acerca de que si les agradaría que existiera algo entre Ryu y Shu o en su defecto entre Shu y Hiro, o algunas otras parejitas que se les antojen.

Hay algo de lo que deben irse dando cuenta, y es que, aquí, el que tiene problemas psicológicos es Shuichi, así que los roles se intercambiarán un poco. Posiblemente estaré actualizando cada semana durante lo que queda de este y el principio de Enero, así que espero que tengan un poco de paciencia. Y ls invito a que dejen sus reviews sobre lo que opinan y si le está gustando como va quedando.

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les guste esta historia, y gracias por leerla.


	3. Complicaciones

**Aclaraciones: La historia de Gravitation ni sus personajes me pertenece. Pertenecen a la magnífica mangaka Maki Murakami.  
Esta historia tiene contenido Yaoi así que si eres menor de edad o no tienes el criterio adecuado, será mejor que te abstengas a leerla.**

**Nota importante: **Creo que algunos de ustedes se han confundido un poco, los personajes de la historia no tienen la misma edad que en el principio de la trama original de Gravitation, prácticamente la dinámica que manejo, es el hecho de que Yuki es un escritor famoso, y Shuichi _fue_ el vocalista de una famosa banda llamada BL (cómo sucede en la serie), sin embargo nunca llegaron a conocerse. Por lo tanto, en esta historia Shu tiene alrededor de 24 años y Eiri 28, así que por ahí pueden ir haciendo cuentas de la edad de los demás. Lamento no haber aclarado esto desde un principio, pero más adelante ya tendrán una idea más clara de qué fue lo que sucedió en todo ese tiempo y por qué las cosas están como están. Espero que quedé claro este punto, gracias por leerlo y disculpas.

**Capítulo 2. Complicaciones**

El chico caminaba con cierto desgano por los pasillos del edificio, deteniéndose en la puerta que se suponía era el baño de hombres. Abrió la entrada de un golpe para adentrarse en aquel sitio y dirigirse hacia los lavabos, en dónde se colocó frente al espejo para observar con cierta desconfianza su reflejo. Se pasó las manos por los mechones de cabellos rosados para despeinarlos un poco, como si esto le ayudase a aclarar sus ideas. Suspiró con cansancio y se empinó al frente para mojarse el rostro con el agua fría que caía del grifo, por lo menos así lograría refrescarse un poco. Volvió a erguirse y se dedicó a seguir con sus dedos el contorno entre negruzco y morado que tenían sus ojos, a causa de las largas jornadas de insomnio que últimamente solían atacarle, las ojeras ahora sobresalían más que antes.

Siempre había sido un optimista empedernido, le gustaba mostrarse feliz, ya que pensaba que el estado de ánimo podía contagiárseles a los demás, y un espíritu entusiasta podía levantar hasta el más pesimista de los estados. Sin embargo, desde hacia unas semanas, no, desde ya bastante tiempo, que ni siquiera recordaba la fecha con exactitud, sonreír con naturalidad se estaba volviendo una tarea difícil de cumplir, algo bastante extraño para la arrasadora personalidad del cantante. Intentaba mantener la fachada de jovialidad solo para evitar las incómodas preguntas con las que los demás no dudarían con bombardearle. Preocupándose por su salud, argumentando que tal vez necesitaba realizarse algunos estudios clínicos, qué tal vez necesitaba recurrir de nuevo a las terapias. Cosas que él ya sabía de antemano, eran totalmente innecesarias. Pero la mayor razón de aquella actuación era evitar preocupar a sus amigos, que desde aquel incidente parecían estar al pendiente de cualquier mínimo cambio en su carácter, que los pusiera alerta de que sucedía algo malo, algo que era bastante común desde lo sucedido aquella vez.

Él mismo ya había superado esa etapa, o al menos día con día trataba de convencerse de que era así, convencerse de que la vida debía continuar y que no valía la pena estancarse por algo que, a pesar de que había sido demasiado doloroso, ahora ya formaba parte de su pasado, pasado que debía dejar atrás.

A pesar de que luchaba con todas su fuerzas por olvidar aquellos momentos, el destino parecía ir siempre en su contra, pues las cosas parecían siempre complicársele, para hacerle más difícil aún todo el asunto. La llegada del rubio era una prueba clara de aquello, no entendía la razón del supuesto interés que el sujeto solía mostrar hacia su persona, siempre estaba intentando acercársele o dirigirle la palabra y eso le molestaba muchísimo.

De antemano sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, incluso un ciego podría darse cuenta de las miradas que el de ojos dorados solía dedicarle. Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con personas como él, ya que no era raro encontrarse con ellas en el medio en que trabajaba, pero aquel tipo lo sacaba de quicio, algo dentro de él le hacia querer evitarlo a toda costa, quería evitar tener el menor contacto que se pudiera, hacerle ver que no estaba interesado ni un poco en ser parte de sus aventuras, que no necesitaba alguien que le trajera más tragedia a su vida, cosa que el escritor parecía presagiar, un sinfín de tragedias. Sabía que de cierta forma se estaba comportando como un crío, evitar al rubio todo lo que se pudiera estaba teniendo repercusiones en el avance de las letras de las canciones, estaba afectando el trabajo de todo los integrantes de la banda, además de que lo que lo llevaba a hacer tales cosas era sólo una estúpida corazonada, algo de lo que no estaba seguro, y de lo cual podría estarse equivocando.

– Shuichi. – El pelirosa se sobresaltó al haber sido interrumpido el cauce de sus pensamientos, sin embargo no pareció alarmarse demasiado, conocía perfectamente esa voz, después de unos instantes y tras suspirar largamente por segunda vez, se giró con lentitud para darle la cara al recién llegado.

– Sigues pensando en eso, ¿cierto? – Le interrogó aquella persona, cruzándose de brazos, a lo cual Shu respondió dándole la espalda de nuevo, con la supuesta intención de cerrar la llave del lavabo. El pelirrojo dedicándose simplemente a observar la espalda de su amigo, esperó lo que pareció ser una eternidad antes de que el chico respondiera.

– Sé que estoy complicando las cosas, pero no puedo evitarlo. – Se recriminó el pequeño, consciente de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

– Si es tan difícil para ti, tal vez deberíamos hablar con Tohma, explicarle las cosas. Sé que entenderá si tomas la decisión de darte un pequeño descanso. – Trató de convencerle el guitarrista, a pesar de que sabía que se encontraban en un momento crucial de sus carreras, y que tenían muchos asuntos pendientes referentes a la formación de la nueva banda con el eterno ídolo del pelirosa. Sabía perfectamente que la prioridad de todos era el bienestar del cantante, por lo que no sería muy difícil posponer algunas semanas los proyectos si esto le permitía al revoltoso vocalista aclarar sus ideas y volver con todo a lo que tanto amaba.

– No, Hiro. – Sentenció Shuichi sin pensárselo mucho, completamente serio. – No puedo seguir retrasando más las cosas, tuve el suficiente tiempo para pensar bien en todo, para deshacerme de las heridas, ahora debo encargarme de asuntos de mayor importancia. – Por algunos momentos la actitud del chico sorprendió al pelirrojo, sin embargo conocía demasiado bien al pequeño para saber que no estaba del todo seguro, pero por el momento no le detendría, dejaría que el chico hiciera lo que le pareciera mejor.

– Nee, volvamos al estudio, los demás deben estarnos esperando. – Shu se colgó del brazo de su mejor amigo con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, comenzando a jalarle fuera del cuarto de servicio en dirección del estudio de grabación.

Por su lado, cierto rubio, al asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa, abrió con lentitud la puerta del baño, por casualidad había entrado momentos antes a los sanitarios, cuando de repente escuchó la voz del guitarrista del grupo con él que estaba trabajando, y poco después también la del de ojos amatistas, por lo que la curiosidad le ganó, así que decidió esconderse en total silencio, rogando por qué no le descubrieran y quedara como un chismoso que, obviamente no era.

Sin embargo por ese chico llegaba a hacer cosas que hasta a él mismo le sorprendían, pues sabía que jamás haría algo tan estúpido por alguien más. De esa manera fue como logró escuchar la no muy extensa charla que habían tenido los dos chicos. Claro que para Yuki todo seguía siendo un misterio, pues no había entendido nada de lo que estos habían hablado, lo único que el escritor había descubierto es que algo había sucedido en el pasado del pelirosado, que ahora debía averiguar. Estaba seguro de que lograría convencer a Tohma para que este le soltara toda la sopa, así tendría una idea de cómo proseguir con el plan de conquista del chiquillo. Y es que cuando a Eiri se le metía algo en la cabeza, nada lograría que se rindiera, por lo qué haría lo que fuera posible para cumplir sus metas. Vaya, ahora que lo veía desde cierto punto, en algo se parecía al estúpido de su cuñado, que ironía.

De cierta forma estaba molesto consigo mismo ya que se estaba comportando como un colegial enamorado, lo único que le faltaba era mandarle cartitas de amor a Shuichi confesándole sus sentimientos. Se alborotó el cabello con fuerza, se estaba volviendo loco, cada vez estaba pensando en cosas más irreales e idiotas.

Sin esperar, decidió que lo mejor sería volver al estudio, todavía tenía trabajo que realizar, tendría que tratar unas horas más con el imbécil del conejo antes de poder arreglar los asuntos que ahora estaba pendientes.

Al igual que los chicos, salió del baño directo a su actual zona de trabajo, respirando profundamente pues ya se imaginaba el caos que estaba armándose allí, y sí, a varios metros de distancia ya se escuchaban los gritos de cierto integrante del grupo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta se enteró de lo que sucedía: Shuichi estaba arrinconado en una de las esquinas del estudio, mientras K le apuntaba a la cabeza con una metralleta y una mirada de psicópata en el rostro, Hiro y Suguru estaban observando todo al igual, supuestamente divertidos y resignados. Y es que esta ya era una escena común de ver. Por alguna extraña razón que él desconocía, el vocalista no estaba rindiendo al 100 cuando tenía que grabar una canción, así que siempre terminaba siendo amenazado por el manager, mientras el chiquillo se la pasaba berreando y soltando una sarta de palabrerías inentendibles.

Yuki suspiró con pesadez, si bien el chico pelirosa le interesaba, se estaba cansando de lidiar con estos problemas, sabía bien que su mayor cualidad no era la paciencia, así que esperaba no terminar por asesinar a alguno de ellos, sobre todo al otro vocalista peliverde, que ahora que se fijaba bien no estaba en aquella sala, también era bastante normal encontrárselo revolcándose en el suelo con Shuichi mientras "jugaban", que a él le parecía más otra cosa.

– ¡Shuichi! – Se escuchó la voz detrás de Yuki, quien continuaba parado en la puerta, todos se giraron para mirar al que recién llegaba, captando toda su atención. "Hablando del rey de Roma" fue lo que pasó por la cabeza de Eiri, al reconocer inmediatamente el timbre de voz del idiota de Sakuma, pero algo más llamó su atención.

– ¡Shuichi! ¡Mira quién ha venido a visitarte! – La expresión del de orbes amatistas había cambiado completamente, sus facciones le mostraban entre sorprendido y emocionado, y mientras el escritor se preguntaba por qué, la posible respuesta pasó corriendo frente a sus ojos.

– ¡Otou-san! – Un chiquillo de cabellos color chocolate, entre unos 5 y 6 años salió disparado en dirección del vocalista que aún se encontraba en aquel rincón.

– ¡Haru! – Shu gritó con tanta fuerza que casi lo dejaba sordo y sin pensárselo lo envolvió en sus brazos en un abrazo protector, con una radiante sonrisa, que el escritor estaba seguro, jamás le había visto al pelirosa en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo. A leguas se notaba que el cantante no cabía de felicidad. Yuki sonrió con levedad, era algo nuevo ver al vocalista tan feliz, sin embargo, el hilo de sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al recordar lo que el niño que aún se encontraba abrazado a Shuichi había dicho.

"¿Otou-san?" El gesto se de Eiri se descompuso a uno de completo horror. "¿PADRE?" Aquella palabra se repetía constantemente en los pensamientos del rubio. No, eso no podía ser verdad, aunque… Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía prácticamente nada de la vida del pelirosa, así que eso no era para nada imposible.

"¡Mierda!" Pensó el escritor con pesar, golpeándose la frente contra el marco de la puerta, asegurándose de que nadie lo estaba viendo, y apretando los puños con fuerza para retener la ira que le contenía, evitando romper cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca. Ahora todo se complicaba más, si bien, ya tenía suficiente con que Shu se la pasara ignorándolo todo el tiempo, una nueva problemática había llegado a arruinarle y complicarle más las cosas:

El vocalista tenía un_ hijo_, Shuichi Shindou ¡¿era _padre?_!

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Notas de la "Autora":

Lamento el retraso de la historia, he estado en proceso de cambiarme de casa, por lo qué no me ha sido posible estar muy al pendiente de la historia, además de qué con el regreso a clases se me han acabo totalmente las ideas, hasta hoy pude acabar la historia, y darle un rumbo que al menos logró convencerme.

Pues como podemos ver, las cosas se le están complicando a Yuki, sin embargo, no todo es como parece. Pero no sólo a él, sino también a Shuichi, que ya presiente que aquel rubio no le traerá nada bueno a su vida. En el próximo capítulo sabremos un poco acerca de Haru, y veremos si realmente resulta una molestia para el plan de conquista de nuestro querido escritor.

Gracias a quiénes se han tomado la molestia de dejar un review, espero que sigan leyendo esta historia, besos.  
(Apenas noté que desde el principio he estado escribiendo mal el nombre de Ryu, no sé por qué no me había dado cuenta, una disculpa a las fans, ¡lo siento!)


End file.
